


Legacies

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Idk what this is really, Legacies, Memories, remembered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: What lingers from Gangsey? What is left after the books close?I watched The Flash and they were talking about what legacy a person has and this is what happened.





	Legacies

Everyone has a legacy.

Gansey’s legacy is found in his friends – loyal, unwavering, determined, loving. It’s found in journals and artifacts and carefully detailed maps. His legacy is in Monmouth, the Pig, at Aglionby, at his parent’s house. It’s found in forests around the world and local pizza shops. Gansey’s smile, his laugh, his outrageously colored polos… they’re all part of his legacy. People will forget his glasses, his nervous ticks, his insomnia. But Gansey is a force of nature and his legacies are found everywhere.

Ronan’s legacy comes from his dreams. It’s in his bright and sunshine filled brother. The satyr girl that runs around his home speaking in broken Latin and English. It’s in his pet raven, his tattoo, his BMW, his messy appearance. It’s in the deep and undying love for Adam Parrish. Ronan’s legacy is smirks, racing, and drinking. It’s carefully cultivated land and bloody fists and St. Agnes and vulgar Latin jokes scribbled in classrooms. Ronan’s legacy is forgetting Kavinsky and Mr. Gray’s past. People will forget his brokenness, his insomnia, his carefully coiled attacks. But Ronan is made of dreams and profanities and his legacies can be seen in everyone.

Adam’s legacy comes from hard work – from refusing to let anyone else define him. Adam’s legacy is found in college applications, late night homework sessions, working multiple jobs, refusing charity. It’s found in grease stains, threadbare t-shirts, coveralls, and pens. It’s found in small and private gifts, hand lotion, forests, and tarot cards. It’s found in Coca-Cola products and secondhand textbooks. People will forget the bruises, the dirt, the rusty bike. But Adam is limitless and his legacies can be found in every hunched over student or hardworking individual.

Blue’s legacy comes from the eclectic – the strange, the unknown, the mystic. It can be found in trees, in brightly colored hairpins, in crocheted tops, and patchwork skirts. It can be found in late night phone calls, beaded curtains, mismatched furniture, houses overflowing with love, false names, and found families. It’s found in friendly teasing, social outcasts, feminism, and independence. It’s found in small towns and big dreams and bountiful love. People will forget her rudeness, her past relationships, her reluctance to open up. But Blue is creativity and joy and love and her legacies can be found in every kind gesture and blossoming friendship.

Henry’s legacy comes from innovation – the new, the electric, the shiny. It can be found in flashy electronics, multicolored lights, robots, and video games. It can be found on social media, in videos and photos of the world, friends, experiences. It’s found in confidence, in change, in passion, in grand revelations, in intimate parties. It’s found in confronting your fears, in challenging traditions. People will forget his past, his struggles, his family. But Henry is the future and change and progress and his legacy can be found in every activist and inventor and wishful thinker.

Noah’s legacy comes from joy – love, kindness, glitter. It can be found in school celebrations, friendly adventures, platonic cuddles, late night conversations, and artistic endeavors. It can be found in selflessness, in giving, in gifts, in friendship. It’s found in gentle hand squeezes and encouraging comments and shy first kisses and knowing smiles and including others. It’s found in younger sisters and classmates and convenience stores and forests and cars. Noah’s legacy comes from faith and caring and vulnerability. It comes from sacrifice and love and trust. People will forget Whelk, forget the skateboard, forget the smudges. But Noah is humanity and friendship and trust and decency and benevolence and his legacy can be found holding the world together when it falls apart, in Gansey, in Ronan, in Adam, in Blue. In Aglionby. In Nino’s. In glitter and snowglobes. In pranks and windows and ghosts. Noah’s legacy is remembering.


End file.
